degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Degrassi Graduates Season 1 Episode 5- Misery Business (2)
Main Plot- Paige (Paige walks into Mr. Mewes' office) Paige: '''Mr. Mewes, when will the callback list be up? '''Jason: Today! All the actors that tried out will meet in the auditiorium. When it's up, they will all look. Paige: '''I'm so excited. '''Jason: And, tell your friend that auditioned yesterday that she did a good job! Paige: I'll make sure she gets it! (Paige leaves) Paige: '''I did it! I can't wait to Hit The Lights agian! Michealchuk, you are a star! ''Theme Song'' ''Subplot- Riley'' (Riley is getting ready to go to his class. Zane gets out of bed. Patrick is already gone) '''Zane: '''Where's Patrick? '''Riley: He left early. Zane: Oh. Well, we have more time for us then. Did the football team accept you? Riley: They accepted me for who I am. Zane: That's excellent news. You might have told me that already though. Riley: Well, I think I should go now. I don't want to be late for my first class of the year. Zane: That would be good. Listen, I'll see you later. Riley: See you soon! (The two hug) Third Plot- Spinner (Darcy enters The Dot. Spinner is their by himself The song Bad Day comes on) Spinner: '''How may I help you? Coffee? Sandwich? '''Darcy: Yes, I need 1 answer for a question I'm about to ask. Spinner: Your lucky, those are free here. Darcy: So my question? Why didn't you hire me? I really need this job! Spinner: '''Well, you didn't get it because you never graduated high school. It's a requirement for becoming an employee here. '''Darcy: You barely graduated high school, and your telling me I can't get it because I never did? Spinner: Pretty much. Darcy: '''You don't know what I'm going through! If anything, your just making my problems worse. '''Spinner: Well Darcy, your life is drama 24/7, I can't help you with problems you get yourself involved in. Darcy: '''I'm still coping with something that happened three years ago. '''Spinner: You were raped, we all know that. Get over it already! Darcy: I was kidnapped in Kenya! They put me in slavery. I was abused, hungry, and miserable. At least you had a choice with your life, I didn't. You can choose what you want to do with your life, but I didn't choose to become a slave in Kenya. I didn't choose to not graduate high school. So whenever you wanna stop acting like the self-centered bitch you always have been let me know, cause I shouldn't deserve this from you or anyone! (Darcy leaves in tears agian. The song stops.) Main Plot- Paige (Jason puts up the call back list. A crowd rushes over. Hailey is next to Paige) Hailey: '''I see someone tried out. Still think you have the chance to be a star? '''Paige: Hun, I would shut up if I were you, cause your not any better. Hailey: We will find out who really is the star! (Hailey and Paige are infront of the chart) Hailey: '''Sorry hun, your not on the list! '''Paige: Hun, what are you talking about, I'm right here! (Paige points to the list) Hailey: That's the staff list blondie! The real list is right over here. See my name, it says I have a call back. Paige: No, your not Hailey Montez, your Hailey Montel! face it, your not on the list. Hailey: It's a typo, everyone makes mistakes! Paige: I saw a Hailey Montez audition (A girl walks over to the chart) Paige: Excuse me, are you Hailey Montez! Hailey Montez: '''Yes! I remember you, you auditioned me! '''Paige: Can you tell this slutty whore that she didn't get a callback! Hailey Montel: That's it! (The song Better Then Revenge comes on. Hailey and Paige start to fight, which later goes into a cat-fight. Jason walks over and seperates them.) Jason: 'Girls! Office, now! ''(The three exit, with Jason holding onto both of their arms) ''Subplot- Riley'' (Patrick walks into the room, where Zane is. He walks over to him, and gives him a hug) '''Patrick: '''How is the hottest guy at Eastern University doing? '''Zane: Um.... good, I guess! Patrick: I think we have a shot together. You and me, the whole way through! Zane: I'm dating Riley. Sorry, but we were soulmates in high school, and no guy is gonna get between us. Patrick: '''But a couple lies have already done that. '''Zane: What do you mean? Patrick: He lying! Zane: What do you mean? Patrick: '''He never came out to the football team. He also told them to beat me up for being a bisexual! '''Zane: '''Riley would never do such a thing like that! '''Patrick: '''He did! See this bruise on my arm! The really big one! He told the players to give me that bruise. '''Zane: I can't believe he lied to me. Patrick: '''But with me as a boyfriend, I will totally be honest with you! I will never hurt you. In fact, I would turn full-out gay for you. I have always loved you since we met. '''Zane: That's really touching. (Patrick kisses Zane. Zane kisses him back. The two keep kissing, and lead to sex) Third Plot- Spinner (Spinner recieves a phone call) Darcy: '''I'm sorry for everything I said earilier today! '''Spinner: It's alright! Darcy: The past few years of my life have been miserable. I'm lucky I even escaped Kenya! Spinner: Can you come back to The Dot. I want to tell you something in person! Darcy: '''Sure! I'l be here any moment now. '''Spinner: '''Thanks! I also want to apologize in person. I treated you wrong. '''Darcy: I'm gald to have you as a friend. I'll be over in 1 hour! Spinner: See you soon! Main Plot- Paige (Hailey Montel and Paige are sitting in Jason's office) Jason: What happened out their earlier? Hailey: We were upset that the names were messed up! Clearly, I should be on that list! Paige: '''And so should mine! '''Jason: Hailey, you didn't make it. According to our judging rank, you scored a 4 out of 10 on the signing challenge. Your a terrible singer! You needed a 7 to excel into call-backs! Hailey: Oh, well fine! I'm just going to let you know that your show will suck without me! I don't need to hear this! (Hailey storms off) Jason: Paige, why did you audition? Paige: I wanted to have a shot at show-biz! I thought I could have a shot at being famous! Jason: Paige, you were really good! Paige: '''So why didn't I make it! '''Jason: Did you read your contract when you signed up for the job as my assisitant? Paige: Why are you asking me? Jason: I thought you were good. In fact, your score was a 9 out of 10! But when I looked on your contract, assistants are not allowed to audition for my own movies. Paige: 'Show me the contract! ''(Jason hands her the contract. She looks at it, and gives it back to him) '''Jason: Due to the fact that you broke a rule in the contract, you can't have the part. Paige: Oh, I see. Jason: And there's something else I have to do. Your fired! Paige: '''Fired? '''Jason: It also says it in the contract. You broke the rules. This is the price you get. (Jason leaves. Paige begins to cry) Subplot- Riley (Riley walks back from class. Zane is in the room. The song Someone Like You ) Zane: Okay, tell me the truth! Did you really come out to the football team? Riley: I did! Why don't you trust me. Zane: Patrick told me the truth. About the beating! Riley: I don't know what he's talking about! Zane: You lied to me! And your doing it infront of my face. Your sad! Riley: '''They are homophobic. They beat up him as a result. '''Zane: Stop lying! I don't want to talk to you. By the way, I lost my virginity to someone who isn't you! Riley: You knew that we would be eachothers first! Zane: I know, but Patrick made love to me! Riley: I can't believe this. You cheated on me because you lied. Zane: Pretty much! Riley: Don't talk to me, anymore! Because I'm done! Zane: Then get out! I don't want to be with you anymore. And since me and Patrick both have a conflict with you right now, your leaving! Here's your shit, get out now! Riley: Fine I will leave! (Zane pushes Riley out the door) Zane: And don't ever think about crawling back, because we are done. Don't talk to me ever agian! (Zane closes the door. The song stops) Third Plot- Spinner (Darcy arrives at The Dot) Darcy: I can care less that your sorry! I forgive you already! Now, tell me what you wanted to say? Spinner: Congraduations! Your hired! Darcy: Yay!!! Thank you Spinner! Spinner: Anytime Darcy! Now, just take orders from the outside for now! Darcy: Sure thing boss! (Darcy walks outside and a girl with short-curly hair walks over to her) Darcy: Hello! Welcome to The Dot! My name is Darcy, and I will be taking your order today! Clare: Darcy! Your back from Kenya! Darcy: How did you know I went to Kenya? Clare: You don't remember me? I'm Clare Edwards! Darcy: Clare! Your here! You look so different without glasses and your hair! Clare: You should visit soon! I wish you had told me you were here! How long were you here? Darcy: Your my first customer actually. So let me go find you a seat! (Clare and Darcy go look for a seat outside) Main Plot- Paige (Paige continues to cry) Paige: My life is ruined. (She gets a phone call) Paige: Hello? Alex: Paige? How are you! Paige: Alex! I haven't seen you in a while! Alex: Same! You should visit me! Paige: I'm at an airport going to Toronto. Alex: '''Oh, I go visit you their. It may take a couple days though. Just go visit Ellie or your parents until I arrive. '''Paige: Sounds like a good idea! I'll see you soon! Alex: Okay, bye! (Paige hangs up) Polls Which plot was your favorite? Main Plot- Paige Subplot- Riley Third Plot- Spinner Does Paige deserve to be fired? No Yes Its all Haileys fault Are you mad with Riley and Zane? If Riley had just told the truth, none of this would have happened When did Zane think it was right to cheat on Riley like that. Patrick is mean for ruining their relationship. Its all his fault Does Darcy deserve the job? Yes No Spinner is a good friend What is your favorite song? Bad Day Someone Like You Better Then Revenge Which episode was your favorite? Moving On Yesterday (1) Yesterday (2) Misery Business (1) Misery Business (2) Are you excited for the next episode? Yes No It better be good! Category:Blog posts